nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wario's Woods
Wario's Woods is a puzzle game released for both the NES and SNES in 1994. It was also one of the many playable NES games in Animal Crossing for the Nintendo GameCube; it could be obtained through using interacting with an islander using the game's Animal Island mode on the Game Boy Advance. The NES version is notable for being the last US NES release given Nintendo's official license (and in turn the last Mario game to be released for the NES), the last NES game developed by Nintendo themselves, and, as a result of its late release, the only officially released NES game with an official rating by the ESRB, being rated K-A for Kids to Adults. The SNES version goes unrated. It is known for being one of only two games that have Toad as the main starring protagonist (the other being Kinopio Live), though Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker''s main character is Captain Toad, a similar character. ''Wario's Woods was released to the Wii Virtual Console on November 19, 2006 in America, and December 7-12, 2006 in the PAL regions and Japan. The NES version was later released on the 3DS Virtual Console and Wii U Virtual Console, where it received the E for Everyone rating, and was made available to Nintendo Switch Online members from December 12, 2018. Gameplay Plot Wario has sent his allies to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad, Wanda, and Birdo plan to defeat the enemies. At the time, these three characters were misfits and were not very popular, and only two of them - Toad and Birdo, actually became popular. Wanda first appeared in the video game Mario & Wario for the SNES. Remakes *''Wario's Woods: Burst of Laughter Version'' and Wario's Woods: Again - Two games released for the Super Famicom's Satellaview. *''Animal Crossing'' - It was one of many NES games included in the GameCube video game Animal Crossing. *Wii's Virtual Console - You are able to buy the NES version of the game for 500 Nintendo Points in the Virtual Console section of Wii Shop Channel.= References to other games *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Toad carries and throws his opponents in a similar way to this game. Additionally, his superhuman strength also originated from this game. Enemies such as the Spud resemble various items from this game. Wario's Woods also marks Birdo's ''Mario'' franchise reappearance since this game. *''Mario & Wario'' - The Sprites of the Peaceful Woods may be a reference to the exotic fairy Wanda of Yōsei no Mori. References in later games *''Super Mario 64 DS'' - The Toads in this game are afraid of Wario, which may be a reference to this game's events. *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - Both Toad and Wario share bad chemistry with each other in the game, which might be a reference to the events of Wario's Woods. Oddly, the two share neutral chemistry in the sequel. *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - The microgame Super Nostalgic Entertainment System involves the player placing a cartridge of Wario's Woods correctly into a SNES or Famicom (the latter for Japanese releases). Gallery Wario's Woods Poster 1.jpg Trivia *It is one of the 12 games featured in NES Remix 2 *The game is the first and only NES game to have an ESRB rating. *In his NES sprites, Wario's cap and shirt are purple and white respectively instead of the correct yellow. This is due to the console's palette and color limitations. *This is the only appearance of Wario in an NES game. *The SNES instruction booklet uses Birdo's Japanese name, Catherine."Catherine and the Sprite assist Toad by tossing bombs into the playing field." - Wario's Woods SNES instruction booklet, page 3. *A mode noticeably inspired by Wario's Woods called "Blob Blast", featuring familiar bombs and stylus controls, appears in Brain Age: Concentration Training. This is a similar homage to the Dr. Mario-influenced Virus Buster mode appearing in the previous Brain Age games. *Both voice actors who did the voice samples for the SNES version of Wario's Woods also did the voice samples for Kirby's Avalanche, another puzzle game released for the SNES. [https://tcrf.net/Kirby%27s_Avalanche#Voice_Samples Kirby's Avalanche]. The Cutting Room Floor. Retrieved September 8, 2019. References External links *Wario's Woods at Nintendo.com *Wario's Woods at Nintendo Life *Wario's Woods (NES) at GameFAQs *Wario's Woods (SNES) at GameFAQs ES: Wario's Woods Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:1994 video games Category:1995 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Nintendo R&D1 games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Wario games Category:Puzzle games Category:Nintendo games Category:Multiplatform games Category:Nintendo Switch Online games